


Stuck in the Suburbs

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fake Marriage, Fluff, UST, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity pretend to be newlyweds while stuck in a suburban community trying to catch a spy with stolen information. Caught between their feelings for each other and their pretend marriage and a dangerous spy, things definitely get more complicated than initially planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the Neighborhood!

The moving truck beeped as it backed into the driveway of the quaint suburban house. Two stories high, it had white paint and a mailbox by the street with the name “Queen” written on it. Oliver and Felicity stood there together, Oliver’s arm around Felicity’s waist.

“I can’t believe we actually agreed to this,” said Oliver. He looked at the house, and then at Felicity. “I’m really not good at this whole domestic thing.”

Felicity chuckled. “Smile, Oliver. We’re newlyweds, remember?”

Oliver leaned in slowly and kissed her on the cheek. He kept his lips close to her face, his breath hot on her cheek. “And we’re trying to catch a spy with stolen information. I haven’t forgotten.”

Felicity blushed and breathed deeply. “Come on, let’s go in the house,” she said. Oliver dropped his arm from her shoulder and held onto her hand. They came to the doorstep and Felicity paused before they could enter.

“Why aren’t we going inside?” asked Oliver, confused as to why they had stopped before the door. 

“Because supposedly this is our first house. Tradition for married couples...you’re supposed to carry me over the threshold,” she whispered while glancing around the neighborhood. She didn’t think anyone was watching, but you never could be sure. 

Oliver quickly picked her up, sweeping her legs out from under her. The movement surprised Felicity, even though she was the one who had suggested the action. She let out a small yelp of surprise. 

“Come on, Mrs. Queen. Time to enter our new home.” He opened the door and carried Felicity inside. Once they were inside, he closed the door and they both breathed a sigh of relief. 

“So you can’t do domestic well and I can’t do undercover very well. What an exciting team we make,” said Felicity dryly. They sat on the couch and looked at their new home. Well, the home ARGUS had set up for them. In fact all the movers were actually ARGUS agents. They probably had bugs planted all over the house. Felicity decided not to think about that. 

“You know maybe that just means we can help each other,” said Oliver. “We’ll be just fine. We’ve handled much worse than just a spy.”

Felicity nodded in agreement, thinking back on all their terrifying foes, particularly Slade. “Hopefully we at least have interesting neighbors.”

“Well one of them is a spy,” replied Oliver.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. 

Felicity got up. “I guess that’s my cue to go be the cute wife.” She opened the door to find a woman with dirty blonde hair, sharp features, and thick eyeshadow at her door. 

“Hi! Welcome to the neighborhood! I’m Natalie, I live right across the street from y’all. It’s so nice to meet you. I hope you like green bean casserole because that’s what I brought!” The woman waved a glass dish full of a creamy green mush. Oh god there was something brown on top. She handed it to Felicity who held onto it carefully.

Felicity’s eyes opened wide in surprise, and her stomach churned in disgust. “Hi, I’m Felicity, it’s nice to meet you.” She shook Natalie’s hand and gave her a big smile.

“Hi Felicity. Oh you just seem so sweet, we are going to get along so well! We’re having a barbecue tomorrow night over at our house to welcome you and your husband to the neighborhood,” she said. “It’s at six o’clock and you better come!” She pointed at Felicity and laughed.

Felicity tossed back her head in forced laughter. “Of course we’ll come, Natalie! I can’t wait to see you there.”

Felicity shut the door as soon as she could and sighed. “Oliver, we have our dinner for tonight!” she shouted. She found her undercover husband tinkering around in the living room behind the TV.

“Felicity the TV isn’t connected,” he stated, not looking up from his work. “I don’t think the DVD player is either. I thought ARGUS would do that for us.”

Felicity coughed. “Ahem.”

Oliver didn’t pay attention.

“Ahem!”

Still nothing from Oliver.

“Oliver!” shouted Felicity, the green bean casserole nearly flying from her hand. She carefully set the glass dish on the kitchen counter and stood in the living room right behind Oliver.

“What?” he asked.

“I graduated from MIT with a degree in Computer Science. With honors. Let me get the TV working?”

Oliver stood up. “Good luck.” He walked over to the kitchen where the green bean casserole sat. “Felicity what the hell is this?”

“Dinner,” muttered Felicity from behind the TV. “One of our neighbors gave it to us.”

Oliver removed some of the saran wrap from the corner and dipped his finger in it. He popped the fingerful of casserole into his mouth and nearly gagged. “Are our neighbors trying to poison us? That is disgusting.”

Felicity stood up from her work. “Our electronic system is all connected. Now what’s this about the casserole?”

The doorbell rang again. Oliver and Felicity stared at each other.

“I got it last time it’s your turn!” exclaimed Felicity, pointing at Oliver.

Oliver frowned and clenched his fists in frustration. “Dammit.” He walked over to the door and threw it open with a smile. Several moments later, he came back with yet another casserole dish in hand. 

“Well Felicity, we now have corn casserole to eat for dinner.” He set the casserole dish on the counter. 

Felicity grimaced. “What is it with these suburban neighbors all coming over and giving us elaborate casseroles that are marginally good at best?”

The doorbell rang. Through the next half hour or so various neighbors came by bringing a wide variety of dishes: casseroles, lasagna, cookies, pie, even a stew. 

“Do you think they’re done?” asked Oliver.

Felicity shook her head. “I certainly hope so.”

“Well I don’t know about you, but I’m getting hungry. What do you want for dinner?” asked Oliver.

Felicity stared at all the food on the counter. “Wanna order pizza? There’s a bottle of wine in the fridge, too.”

Oliver smiled. “Throw out everything except for the dessert?” 

Felicity stood up and opened the fridge. “You read my mind. Come on, I’ll order the pizza, you grab the wine. We are going to enjoy ourselves tonight while we can. Tomorrow the real work begins with the barbecue. But for now, we feast on greasy pizza and wine.”


	2. Pizza and Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pizza, wine, truth or dare. What could go wrong?

“I feel like I’m in college again,” muttered Oliver as he uncorked the wine. “Although this is a good wine. Love a good Pinot Noir.” He looked in the fridge and found that there were in fact two bottles of wine in the fridge. 

“No, if you were in college it would be bad beer and pizza rolls. This is a classic Felicity Smoak Friday Night,” said Felicity, flipping through her phone to find a good pizza place. 

Felicity ordered the pizza as Oliver poured the wine. He then went to the living room and picked out a movie for them to watch. 

“Pizza will be here in 20 minutes. I’m gonna go change into sweatpants. If we’re really going to have a Felicity Smoak Friday Night, there needs to be sweatpants. And hopefully Meg Ryan.”

“Nah, I’ve got a better movie in mind. Go change, I’ll put the movie in.”

Felicity rushed upstairs to find her favorite pair of grey sweatpants. She threw them on alongside a baggy t-shirt from her MIT days and raced back downstairs.

Oliver raised his eyebrows when he saw her. 

“What, you’ve never seen a girl relaxing in a sweatpants and a t-shirt before?” Felicity took her hair out of her ponytail, running her fingers through her soft blonde waves. 

“Nah, it’s just amazing how good you look while doing it,” he said, not taking his eyes off her. 

Felicity blushed. Thankfully, the doorbell rang. She had never felt so excited to see the pizza delivery guy. Oliver paid the kid and took the pizza. The two of them sat down and began to eat the pizza while Oliver pressed play. 

“Grand Budapest Hotel? I did not peg you as a Wes Anderson type,” said Felicity, chewing a large mouthful of pepperoni pizza.

Oliver shrugged. “What? He’s got a great style.”

They sat in silence as they watched the movie, eating and drinking. The movie was ending as Felicity poured herself another glass of wine. Then another. She could feel the alcohol making her happy. Not quite tipsy, but definitely happy. She briefly wondered what Oliver was like drunk.

“Okay truth or dare time. Fail to complete means you take another drink. We’ve still got half a bottle and I’m not even buzzed yet,” she said. Which was kind of a lie, if she was really being honest with herself. Three glasses of red wine was more than enough to make her feel it. Was that alcohol talking or did she really want to play a stupid game of truth or dare? This was high school level stupid. How many glasses had Oliver had? Three? Four? “You go first.”

Oliver thought a moment. “Okay, sounds fun. Truth.”

Felicity mulled over a good question to ask Oliver for truth. She could ask him anything she wanted. “Do you have any happy memories from your life at all?”

“Yes,” he answered simply, a stupid grin on his face. His face was so stupid. 

“What are they?” asked Felicity, leaning in a little closer. 

“No, that’s another question, it’s your turn. Truth or dare.”

Felicity frowned. “Dare.” 

It took Oliver a few frightful moments to pick something for Felicity to do. “I dare you to...run around the outside of the house with your top off.”

“No!” protested Felicity.

“Alright, then drink!” said Oliver. 

Felicity scowled at him and took a sip of wine. “Truth or dare.”

“Dare.”

Felicity pouted. “Come on, I wanna find out a happy memory of yours!” She threw a pillow at him. 

“I said dare!”

“Ugh, fine. I dare you to do fifty pushups with your shirt off,” said Felicity. 

Oliver smirked and yanked his shirt off. Oh sweet heavens his abs. Felicity couldn’t help but stare. “Wanna sit on my back while I do these pushups or are you just going to stare?” 

Felicity shook her head. “No, I’m definitely okay admiring the view from here.”

Oliver chuckled and began to count. “One, two, three…” Fifty pushups later and a little bit of glistening sweat on his chest Oliver sat up. “Bad idea doing physical activity with this much wine in you.”

“Oliver are you drunk?” asked Felicity. 

Oliver shook his head. “I’m not drunk, you’re drunk. You can’t ask me questions right now, it’s your turn. So truth or dare, Miss Smoak.

“Truth.”

Oliver thought for a moment. “How long have you had a crush on me?” 

Felicity felt a deep blush spreading all over her face and neck. “Oliver!”

“Answer the question or drink!” 

“You take a drink!”

“Fine, both of us take a drink!”

They both took a large sip of wine. They both felt the alcohol buzzing in their brains. Neither wanted to admit it. It would ruin the fun.

“And if you want to know the truth, it’s been since that first day you walked into my office down in IT. But it gets cancelled out by all the times you have been a self destructive ass. You’re tacky and I hate you.”

“I think you’re lying.”

“I’m not lying. And truth or dare.”

Oliver smiled. “Truth.”

“What is your happiest memory?” asked Felicity, finally asking the question she wanted to all along. 

Oliver took a while to answer, and Felicity was scared that he wouldn’t actually answer. “You. Anytime I’m with you is a happy memory.”

Felicity didn’t know how to respond to that. Several bad dares and numerous awkward questions and a few less clothing items later, they found that both bottles of wine were empty and they were both very, very tipsy. They helped each other upstairs and fell into bed together.

“Do you want me to leave?” asked Oliver, already half asleep. 

“No, stay. I want you here,” answered Felicity. She was laying down on her side facing Oliver. 

Oliver blinked drowsily. “Felicity Smoak, you know how to have a great Friday night. You’re really beautiful and I think you’re amazing,” he slurred.

“I think I love you,” said Felicity, sighing. 

Oliver let out a snore. Felicity would be thankful in the morning that he didn’t hear that last part. In the meantime, she really, really needed to sleep off this night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh you guys, I was not expecting such a great reaction to this, especially on a first chapter! Thank you so so much! I wasn't planning on updating until tomorrow, but since you guys have been so great I decided that I may as well update today. Feel free to comment, subscribe, whatever. I'm also on Tumblr with this same username. I'm trying to respond to all the comments, I promise. Once again, thank you! I'm debating changing the rating of this to mature, but I'm not quite sure of some of the limits, so if you think the rating should change or stay the same, let me know!


	3. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity deal with the morning after their night of drunk truth or dare.

It was nearly noon when both Felicity and Oliver woke up. Felicity rolled over to find Oliver sound asleep next to her. She let out a small screech of surprise, having forgotten exactly what happened last night. She quickly sat up and her head immediately began pounding. It took her a few moments but she eventually remembered. Truth or dare. Lots of alcohol. They probably had a bottle of wine each. 

Oliver groaned as he woke up. “Felicity, why did we drink and entire bottle of wine and then some last night?”

“I don’t even remember opening that second bottle of wine,” she said, rubbing her temples. Felicity looked down and realized that she wasn’t wearing any pants, just a t-shirt and underwear. “Oliver, we didn’t do anything last night, did we?”

Oliver shook his head. “No, I remember that very clearly. I dared you to take your pants off and dance to Shake it Off. You did, and it was hilarious.”

Felicity suddenly noticed that Oliver wasn’t wearing anything but underwear. And he was...oh. “Um, Oliver I remember telling you to take your shirt off, I’m not sure what happened to your pants but um...you’ve sort of got a um...situation...down there.”

Oliver quickly covered himself with a blanket. “Sorry, that’ll be gone soon.” He blushed and coughed nervously. “Last night was still fun though. At least we both have most of our memories in tact.”

Felicity nodded. “You do know how to have fun, Oliver, no matter what you pretend.”

Oliver scowled playfully. “You’re the one who suggested truth or dare. I just go along with whatever you say.”

“Don’t I know it.” Felicity rolled her eyes. “Come on, we gotta clean up and make sure that we’re ready for tonight.” She put on her pants. “But in the meantime, breakfast.” 

Felicity slowly made her way downstairs to the kitchen with Oliver following after. He had thankfully put on pants and a shirt. “What are you making?” asked Oliver.

His undercover wife puttered around the kitchen grabbing pots and pans. “One of the few things I know how to make: eggs.”

Oliver nodded in approval. “I like eggs. Anything I can do to help?”

“No, go sit down,” ordered Felicity. She grabbed a glass of water for herself and drank it as she cooked. The smell of freshly cooked eggs wafted from the kitchen and Oliver’s mouth watered. Several moments later, Felicity reappeared out of the kitchen carrying a small pan full of scrambled eggs. She gave Oliver a plateful and put the rest on a plate for herself. 

Oliver took a bite of the eggs. “These are surprisingly good!” he exclaimed. “Wait...did you put cinnamon in these?”

Felicity nodded. “Yup! Secret ingredient. One of the few things my mother taught me. Never would have guessed to put cinnamon in them, but I love them this way,” she said between mouthfulls of egg. “Do you like them?”

“I love them.”

Felicity smiled, pleased that Oliver actually liked her cooking. They ate in silence until Oliver broke the silence with, “I don’t know about you, but I desperately need a shower. I’m going to go shower now.”

He left, and Felicity put their dishes in the sink. She then went to the living room and sat down, taking in the sight of the home. ARGUS really had done a good job decorating the house. They even had photoshopped pictures of Oliver and Felicity together on the walls. Although Felicity was fairly certain that a few of those pictures were actually selfies they had taken together with the group, with Diggle and Roy cropped out. They all looked pretty romantic, now that she looked at them in this context. 

Felicity’s phone rang. It was Diggle.

“Hello?”

“Felicity, I just wanted to check in on you and Oliver, se how the mission is going. How is everything?” he asked.

“It’s fine, everything is fine. We’ve met a few of the neighbors. Sadly we haven’t encountered Bryce Carmichael, but hopefully at the barbecue tonight we’ll meet him. I think we met his wife yesterday. She brought us a casserole. I feel sorry for her. She has no idea the kind of man she’s married to.”

“I’ve seen weirder marriages,” said Diggle. “I’m glad things are going well. If you guys need anything else, give me a call.”

“Thanks Dig. We will.”

“Bye Felicity.”

“Bye Dig.” Felicity hung up the phone. She was glad that Diggle didn’t ask any more questions. It would be awkward to explain the kind of night she and Oliver had without making it sound overtly sexual in nature. There had been nothing there, really. At least that’s what Felicity told herself.

Her phone battery blinked, and Felicity realized that she had forgotten to charge it last night in the midst of their drunken game. She rushed upstairs to plug it in, only to find Oliver walking out of the bathroom. They bumped into each other and Oliver’s towel around his waist dropped to the floor.

When Felicity realized what had happened she jumped back from Oliver. “Oh my god you’re naked.” She quickly clapped her hands over her eyes. She kept muttering “oh my god” and stumbled around awkwardly as Oliver picked up his towel. “Oh my god I am so sorry.”

“I’m going to go get dressed,” said Oliver, hurrying to wrap his towel around his waist once more.

Felicity held out her phone with her other hand, eyes still closed. “Could you plug this in for me?”

Oliver took the phone from her, grinning. He didn’t say a thing as he walked into the bedroom, hand holding his towel, making sure there were no more incidents. Felicity finally opened her eyes to see the backside of Oliver walking into the room.

“Oh shit,” she muttered.

Later on Felicity went upstairs to find Oliver dressed in a pair of khaki pants and a pastel plaid button down short sleeve shirt. She raised her eyebrows. “You look...like a suburban dad.”

“Well that’s the plan. Hopefully this ruse will be over soon. I’m not sure I like living in the suburbs.” Oliver paused. “You still look like you had a wild Friday night of pizza and drunk truth or dare.”

Felicity winced. “Don’t remind me, please. Enjoy being a suburban homeowner. I’ll take life as the Arrow’s assistant any day. I’m going to go shower all of this off.”

“Enjoy your shower. Take clothes,” said Oliver, smirking. 

Felicity blushed and glared at Oliver. She ran back into the room to at least grab a pair of underwear and a bra. Why was she so constantly flustered? Felicity suddenly began to worry that she would never be able to look Oliver in the eye again.

While Felicity showered, Oliver cleaned up the kitchen. He thought over last night and this morning’s events. Felicity had seen more of him than he’d expected. After all, last night he’d exposed part of his heart to her and let on that he liked her, although it may not have been obvious to her. She was the most adorable person he’d ever met, body and soul, she was beautiful. Oliver didn’t want to think about how amazing it was seeing Felicity wake up in a t-shirt and panties, her long legs in full view, the curvature of her lower half peeking out from the hem of her t-shirt. That’s the kind of sight he could wake up to every morning. 

In some ways, the suburban life really wasn’t so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again everyone for reading and commenting/reblogging on Tumblr/liking my work! I'm fairly certain that this will get bumped up to M very soon. Comment, like, bookmark, you know the deal. Thanks for sticking with me!


	4. In the Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity make brownies and attempt to deal with...well, whatever it is that's lingering.

Felicity came downstairs later to find Oliver reviewing the case file of their mission. Oliver looked up to see Felicity wearing a beautiful sundress that seemed to match the color scheme of his own shirt. She had curled her hair in neat waves, pinning half of her hair back, showcasing how beautiful her cheekbones and eyes were. 

“How do I look?” she asked. 

Oliver blinked. “Like the perfect suburban housewife,” he said, grinning. 

Felicity walked over to him and looked at the case file. “What have we got?”

“The barbecue is at Natalie and Bryce’s house, the same house the stolen information was traced to. I say we go in there, eat and mingle. Case the house, plant some bugs, see if we can find the laptop,” said Oliver. “The house is across the street. I don’t think it should be too hard to sneak around and get information.”

Felicity nodded. “Sounds like a good game plan. I can always excuse myself to go to the bathroom and look for things. But since it’s a barbecue, shouldn’t we bring something?”

The two of them stared at each other, a small panic running through each of their heads. 

“I think there’s a brownie mix in the pantry. We’ll make that,” said Oliver. 

Felicity rushed to the pantry, threw open the door and dug around inside. Thank God ARGUS had filled their pantry with a handful of groceries. “Found it!” she shouted. “Oliver, grab the mixer. We’ve got to make these soon. The party starts in a few hours.”

Oliver dug around the kitchen, looking through the cupboards. Finally, he found a mixing bowl and a spatula. “This works, right?” 

Felicity nodded. “See if you can find the eggs and oil,” she said, pouring the brownie mix into the bowl. They mixed the rest of the ingredients together and poured it into the pan. And put it into the oven.

“Whew! Glad we got that out of the way. How long does it cook for?” asked Felicity. 

Oliver looked at the box. “Thirty five minutes. Wow, that’s a long time for brownies.”

Felicity shrugged. “I just do what’s on the box. You don’t know how to cook, do you?”

“People have done that for me for most of my life,” he said, shaking his head. 

“Pity. It’s a fun hobby. I don’t cook much, since I really taught myself when I was a kid, but I can do it. I’m glad I know how,” said Felicity. 

Oliver smiled. “I guess I’ll just have to learn from you, then.”

A strange hush fell over the kitchen. Oliver and Felicity looked at each other, unsure of what to say. Oliver set his hand on top of Felicity’s, which was resting on the countertop.

“Felicity, I–” he started.

“If you’re trying to apologize for last night and this morning there’s no need. I’m the one who should be apologizing. We’re supposed to be here on business and I’ve been really unprofessional,” she said, interrupting him. 

Oliver sighed. “Felicity, there’s no need to apologize. I know tonight when our real work begins you’ll be nothing but the image of perfection, like always.”

Felicity grinned softly, her lips curling up slightly at the end, her eyes bright and hopeful. Oliver would have loved nothing more than to kiss her right here. Felicity brushed a strand of hair from out of her face. “I should, um, I should go try and do some more research on Bryce Carmichael, find out what we’re really up against,” she said, rushing out of the kitchen. “Make sure you take the pan out of the oven when the timer dings. Use a hot pad.” 

Felicity raced upstairs, finding that she was shaking for no discernable reason. This mission was going to be harder than she thought, but not for the reasons she expected. She regained her exposure and began running Bryce’s name through her various databases. She also decided to run the neighbors through as well. There was no guarantee that any of them weren’t spies, too.

A few hours later, the two of them showed up next door, brownies in hand, smiles plastered on their faces. 

“Hi!” said Natalie, her face lighting up and voice obnoxiously loud. “Come on in, the party is just getting started!”

Felicity and Oliver entered the house, into a suburban hell and the home of an enemy spy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks for all your feedback! I'm really excited for you guys to read chapter 5, which I'll hopefully get to publishing tomorrow. Please comment here or reblog on Tumblr! And thanks for sticking with me so far. If you follow me on Tumblr, feel free to send prompts! My askbox is always open.


	5. The Barbecue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grilled food, awkward neighbors, tension, and spying...Oliver and Felicity totally have this under control, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating has officially changed from T to M.

“I’m Ron.”

“Anna, Ron’s wife!”

“I’m Andy, nice to meet you!”

“Susanne, Andy’s wife.”

“I’m Natalie, but you already met me!”

“I’m Bryce, Natalie’s husband.”

The group of suburban couples laughed heartily. Oliver and Felicity stared at everyone and nodded, smiles plastered on their faces. 

“I will not be able to remember all of their names,” muttered Felicity out of the corner of her mouth. 

“Me neither,” said Oliver, pressing his hand to the small of Felicity’s back. The two of them ate, feeling rather uncomfortable but observing for any indication of espionage. 

After a short amount of time, the women and men had subconsciously gathered into separate groups and began chatting and laughing with each other. 

“So Felicity, how long have you and Oliver been married?” asked Natalie. 

Felicity thought back, thankful that she and Oliver had developed a very detailed cover story. “We got married last spring. We lived in a tiny apartment for a while, but then Oliver got a promotion and we moved out here,” she said. “It’s so nice living here. I just love the neighborhood.”

“So do we, honey. We just think it’s gonna be a great place to raise the kids,” said one of the other women, Anna, if Felicity remembered correctly. “Ron and I are hoping to have a kid in the next year or two. When are you two gonna start getting busy?” 

Felicity nearly choked on her lemonade. “Kids? Oh no, Oliver and I aren’t having kids anytime soon,” said Felicity shaking her head.

The three ladies surrounding her all smiled at each other, the strange sort of knowing smiles that had always made Felicity feel uncomfortable in large groups of people. 

“Oh she’s just in denial,” said Natalie. “Bryce and I have been trying for a year now.”

That came as a shock to Felicity. Did a dangerous spy like Bryce really want kids? Or was that just something he told his wife to keep her happy and unaware?

“Andy and I have been trying for two years! Every so often I like to slip him a little...something something to make things a little more exciting. Felicity, if you ever need anything to spice up your sex life, we’ve all got you covered,” said Susanne. The other ladies nodded.

“Is that even legal?” asked Felicity. She set down her drink on the table. She breathed deeply and straightened her dress. “Natalie, where is your bathroom?” she asked.

Natalie pointed in the direction of the bathroom. “Upstairs and to the right.”

Felicity hurried out of there and hoped that Oliver was having more luck getting information from the neighbors than she was.

Oliver was, in fact, just as miserable as Felicity. For a while the guys all laughed about their favorite football teams, the rivalries between their old universities, and the best grilling techniques. But then the conversation turned.  
“So Oliver, how are things going with the wife?” asked Bryce.

Oliver gulped. “Things are going great. We’ve really been settling in well, and we love the neighborhood.”

“Yeah, but, you know, is she...good?” asked Andy, raising her eyebrows and glancing at Felicity, who awkwardly glanced over and smiled at Oliver. 

A bubble of rage formed in the pit of Oliver’s stomach when he realized what they were asking. 

“Yeah, your wife’s a cutie, if you don’t take care of her I think I might,” said Bryce. He laughed obnoxiously and the other guys clapped him on the back. Bryce gave Oliver a friendly pat on the back. “I’m just messing with you Oliver. Nat would kill me if I ever dared stray from her. That woman sure is wild. God love her.”

Oliver laughed and returned the gesture of affection. “I know, Bryce, but Felicity is my girl, and if any of you did go after my wife, I’d probably kill you.” He chortled loudly, and the rest of the men laughed with him, not knowing that Oliver was dead serious. “Now if you’ll excuse me, gentlemen, I’m going to go to the bathroom.”

“Upstairs on the right!” shouted Bryce after him. 

Oliver tried to contain his anger as he raced into the house. He quickly spotted Felicity coming out of the bathroom and raced after her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. 

“I’ve got the bugs,” he whispered in her ear. “We should put them in the bedroom.”

Felicity shook her head, flushing at the close contact with Oliver. “Do we really want to hear what happens in their bedroom?”

“What choice do we have?” asked Oliver. He pulled her into the bedroom. They quickly spotted the laptop. “Felicity, what damage can you do in five minutes?” he asked.

Felicity shook her head. “It depends. I might be able to install a virus that copies everything and sends it to us. But if we take too long we’ll look suspicious,” she said.

Oliver began to plant a few bugs while Felicity put on a pair of gloves, pulled out her flash drive and started to work on installing her virus, but soon heard someone coming up the stairs.

“Oliver, Felicity?” It was Bryce. “Where did you guys go? Come on man, I got more burgers waiting for you!” Oliver and Felicity looked and realized that the bedroom door was partially open, whereas it had been closed before. Bryce was bound to enter the room at any second. Felicity quickly put the laptop back in its original place and took off her gloves.

“Felicity, do you trust me?” asked Oliver as she stood up, grabbing onto her shoulders. 

Felicity nodded quickly. “You know I do.” 

Without any other question, Oliver pulled Felicity close and pressed his lips against hers, his lips warm and soft pressing passionately against her own. He snaked one hand through her hair, gently moving his fingers through it as his other hand held her waist, moving up and down all over her back and her waist, inching incredibly close to her ass.

The suddenness of the kiss was more shocking than the actual kiss itself. It made sense for Oliver to kiss her when they were about to be caught doing spy work. Felicity tried to think through all of the reasons why this kiss made sense for their undercover work and why it was absolutely necessary but he was running his tongue over her lips and tugging gently on her bottom lip with his teeth and his hands moved all over her. She could have sworn she felt him get hard beneath his pants. Felicity could feel herself losing herself in the kiss, losing control. She realized that in her attempts at compartmentalization she hadn’t reciprocated anything. The next thing she knew she was grabbing at him too, pulling him close and running her hands through his short hair. 

Oliver pushed her against the wall and moved his lips from her mouth to her neck and Felicity gasped in surprised. A playful look entered Oliver’s eyes, and deciding that Oliver wasn’t the only one who could play this game, she grabbed a handful of his ass and squeezed it hard, eliciting a similar gasp from Oliver. Felicity smirked in victory. Oliver grabbed her wrists and held them tight against the wall. He worried for a moment that he had actually gone too far until he heard a slight moan coming from Felicity’s lips. He let go slightly, concerned he had pushed their ruse too far in the heat of the moment. She hadn’t actually consented to all of this, had she? He didn’t want to make her uncomfortable, but damn he wanted to make her moan again. In that brief moment their two eyes met, hooded gazes matched with equal parts lust and confusion. 

The hesitation Oliver had gave Felicity the opportunity to suddenly take control and move positions so that she was the one kissing his neck and nibbling his ear, pulling him closer and closer with each breath. She was going to make him fall apart first Oliver’s whole skin seemed to be on fire as Felicity trailed kisses down his jawline to his chest. 

The door opened as Oliver’s hands began run up and down against Felicity’s legs, the skirt of her dress riding up as Oliver’s fingers lingered around her hips, dangerously close to her underwear. Felicity pressed her hips against Oliver’s, and she could hear a low moan coming from his lips. 

“Hey, atta boy Oliver!” said Bryce, entering the room. His expression of shock betrayed his tacit approval. “But do you think maybe you shouldn’t do this here and now? And not in my bedroom?”

Felicity’s face turned scarlet, and Oliver pulled her close, meeting her eyes. “Sorry, Bryce,” he started, brushing a strand of hair out of Felicity’s eyes. He didn’t look away. “ You know I just can’t help myself when I’m around my wife.” Oliver let his hand linger on Felicity’s cheek, and Felicity closed her eyes, and leaned into the touch, letting herself breath deeply at Oliver’s nearness.

“Oh, you two,” said Bryce. “But come on back to the party. I promise we’ll let you go soon and you can do all of that on your own time,” he said with a sly nod.

“Thanks, Bryce,” said Felicity. “Sorry again about all this. Like Oliver said, we just can’t help ourselves.” She smiled at Oliver, and the two walked downstairs with Bryce, refusing to let go of the other’s hand.


	6. The Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity relax after a long day of spy work.

The barbecue ended a few hours later. The sun began to sink over the horizon and Oliver and Felicity walked back across the street hand in hand, exhausted from the barbecue.

“Why is mingling with a bunch of suburban couples more exhausting than hero work?” asked Felicity, taking off her shoes. Her feet ached, having been standing in kitten heels almost all day. She loved the way they made her legs look but damn they hurt her feet.

Oliver shook his head. “I have no idea. I would take hours of hunting down criminals over that.”

“The thing is,” said Felicity. “We are hunting down a criminal. Bryce has stolen sensitive information from countries and organizations all over the world. ARGUS, MI-6, even Russia. This guy is scary, Oliver. The more I read about him, the less I’m looking forward to actually capturing him.”

Oliver sighed. “And he made a pass at you. If I still shot to kill, I might kill him,” he said while gritting his teeth.

“Oliver…” started Felicity, placing a hand on his shoulder. Oliver looked her in the eye, and his face softened. “You’re more than just a killer. We’re gonna catch this guy and put him away for good.”

Oliver laced his fingers through Felicity’s. “I won’t let anything happen to you, Felicity. I promise. I won’t let Bryce touch you. ” 

Felicity looked up at him and smiled. “I know. And I won’t let anything happen to you.” She took out her hair from her ponytail and started walking toward the living room. “Besides, that’s why you brought me into this mess. You’d be dead if it wasn’t for me and Diggle. You’re not the only one who protects the people you care about.”

Oliver smiled. “I’m not arguing with that.”

With the soft buzz of the sound coming from the bugs they had planted in the background, Oliver and Felicity turned on the tv and curled up on the couch together, watching TV. 

“Felicity, about the kiss earlier…” began Oliver.

Felicity rested her head on Oliver’s shoulder. “You did what you had to do for the sake of the mission. It means nothing; I understand,” she said quickly/. 

Oliver’s words caught in his throat. Nothing. Had it really been nothing for her? “I’m glad you understand.”

They sat in silence, Felicity’s scan on the neighbors running upstairs, the audio from the Carmichael house playing in the background, the TV softly playing. It was nearly eleven when Felicity began to yawn.

“Oliver, I think I’m going to go to bed,” she said, getting up from the couch. The two of them soon moved upstairs to put their pajamas on.

“I think I’ll join you. I do have to go to work tomorrow. I’m planning on trailing Bryce,” he said, walking upstairs with Felicity. 

Once they had gotten comfortable, Felicity grabbed her pillow. “Do you want me to sleep downstairs tonight?”

Oliver had already started to curl up under the covers. His eyes suddenly opened wide at the question. “Uh, no, it’s fine. Stay. Please.” He paused a moment. “I’d rather have you close in case something should happen.”

“Alright, I’ll stay,” she said, smiling. She curled up into bed next to Oliver, careful not to touch him lest...things happen. “Are you comfortable?” she asked. 

Oliver touched a strand of her hair gently, not disturbing the way it fanned out on the pillow. Felicity turned over to face him, her smile lighting up the dim room. “Yeah, I’m comfortable.” 

Felicity stared at him for a moment before closing her eyes. She still felt conflicted about what happened earlier. Felicity desperately wanted to kiss him again. But she didn't want to force Oliver into being with her. She knew his history. She knew him well enough to know that at least part of it needed to be on his terms. If Oliver wanted her, he could have her. But he needed to say it and say it right. 

Felicity closed her eyes right after Oliver did. The two of them soon fell asleep facing each other. 

It was around three in the morning when Felicity woke to a wildly thrashing Oliver. His face wrinkled in pain, a cold sweat breaking out on his forehead. He tossed and turned, taking the sheets with him. Felicity felt scared to touch him to wake him up.

“Oliver!” she whispered. She raised her voice slightly. “Oliver!” 

Oliver woke up and clutched his chest, gasping for air. He breathed heavily, eyes still unfocused as he tried to take in his surroundings. 

“Oliver, it’s okay,” said Felicity, setting her hand on his. “You’re with me. You’re safe.” 

Oliver’s breathing finally began to slow, his heart rate returning to normal. His eyes finally focused on Felicity. “It was Slade again. Slade was there, he killed my mom again. But this time he didn’t just stop with her. It was Thea, it was you. He killed everyone I love and I couldn’t stop him. I wasn’t strong enough. I couldn’t save them. I couldn’t…” he trailed off, and stray tears spilled from his eyes. 

“It’s okay, Oliver. I’m here. I’m alive, I’m safe. I’m not going anywhere,” she said. Felicity wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “It’s okay. I’m here.”

Oliver wrapped his arms around Felicity and let himself relax in her arms. They laid down to sleep once again, still huddled close together, Oliver now holding Felicity close to him as she began to fall back asleep.

“I love you Felicity,” he whispered softly, so softly that Felicity almost didn’t hear. 

Felicity squeezed his hand that was draped over her waist in return. When she felt certain Oliver was asleep again she whispered, “I love you too, Oliver.”

Oliver pretended not to hear and smiled as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're entering the second half of the story! Thank you all for your support. I have almost the entire thing written, and it looks like it's going to cap off at about 9 or 10 chapters. Thanks for all your lovely comments! It means a lot!


	7. Felicity Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity goes to get the information while Oliver is at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I forgot that I hadn't updated this in a while. Enjoy!

The alarm woke both Oliver and Felicity up. Oliver sat up silently and stretched. Felicity groaned and turned off the alarm. She almost rolled over and went back to sleep, but Oliver poked her in the back, urging her to get up.

Felicity swatted his arm. “I swear if you touch me again before I’ve had coffee I will not hesitate to hurt you,” she growled. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. 

“Good morning to you, too,” said Oliver, a smirk on his face.

Felicity just sneered at him and walked downstairs to make herself a cup of coffee so she could actually function like a normal human being. Oliver soon followed after. 

Felicity leaned against the counter sipping her coffee. Sunlight poured in from the kitchen window and Felicity soaked it in, enjoying the stillness and quietness of a good morning cup of coffee. She had to admit, it was nice sharing a bed with Oliver. Sleeping with him was pretty fun. Felicity paused her internal monologue. Sleeping him sounded almost sort of sexual and she didn’t intend it to be sexual, but she certainly wouldn’t protest if it turned that way and...Felicity shook her head, trying to shake of the thought of what it would be like to actually sleep with Oliver Queen. It was too much to think about during her first cup of coffee.

Oliver came downstairs and saw Felicity standing by the counter. He couldn’t help but find the sight beautiful. The sunlight bounced off her hair creating a golden halo around her face. This was his Felicity. Hair still messy from the night before, not quite awake, embracing the stillness of the early morning. 

“Are you staring at me, Oliver?” asked Felicity, trying not to blush. 

Oliver shook his head. “Nope. Just...seeing if there was still coffee in the coffee pot.”

Felicity rolled her eyes. “You’re really bad at excuses. Always have been. Come on, I’m awake enough where I can at least pull out the cereal for us. If you want coffee, go ahead pour yourself a cup.”

Felicity got out the cereal while Oliver got out the bowls and spoons and milk. The two of them sat down and ate together.

“What are you planning on doing today, Felicity?” he asked.

Felicity swallowed her cereal and answered, “I’m inviting Natalie over to see if I can find out any more information about her husband. I’m wondering if she’s gotten any hints about him, if she knows something is off. I’ve also got my scans running. If something pops up, we’ll be sure to know soon.” Felicity paused. “Oliver, does something about this case seem off to you?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that we haven’t actually found tangible information yet. We’ve done some sneaking around but we haven’t seen the stolen information. Do you maybe think that ARGUS tricked us?” asked Felicity.

Oliver shook his head. “I don’t know Felicity. ARGUS is dangerous, to be sure, but I don’t think they’d intentionally trick us. What would be the point? Maybe they know less about the situation than we thought.”

Felicity nodded in agreement, but something still didn’t sit right with her. What she’d seen from the laptop in the Carmichael house had looked mostly normal. A few files looked suspicious, but she hadn’t gotten a chance to check all emails and all data. She needed to get her hands on that computer. 

Oliver put a hand on her shoulder as he stood up to leave. “Hey. Don’t worry about it. I’m following Bryce around today, and I’ll likely confront him as the Arrow. We’ll get what we need out of Carmichael soon enough, and then we can go home,” he said.

Felicity gave a half smile, still unconvinced. “Oliver?”

Oliver turned toward her as she stood up and followed him to the door. “I’m going over to the Carmichael’s house today. I’m going to get my hands on that computer and I’m going to solve this. I should be back by dinnertime.”

Oliver opened the door, ready to leave for the day. “Then I’ll see you at dinner,” he said. He gave her a quick kiss in the middle of the doorway. “Bye Felicity. I’ll see you tonight.”

“Goodbye Oliver,” murmured Felicity. She stood in the doorway, slightly stunned and more confused than ever. 

Pushing all these confusing thoughts out of her head, Felicity shut the door and pulled out her phone. She had gotten Natalie to put her number in it at the barbecue, a fact that Felicity was now very thankful for. After a few rings, Natalie picked up.

“Hi, Natalie! It’s Felicity from across the street. What do you think about getting lunch together today? At your place? Sure, great! I’ll be over at around 12. See you then.” Felicity hung up the phone and breathed a deep sigh. Hopefully she could get access to that computer again. Ideally she could take all of the information off it and wipe it clean with her virus. 

Felicity felt scared, though she knew she shouldn’t be. From what she had observed, Natalie was generally harmless. At most getting caught poking around her computer would be vaguely offensive and cause confusion; a risk Felicity was more than willing to take for the sake of the mission. 

While the clock ticked away, nearing 12pm Felicity prepared her things: a flash drive with plenty of space to store both the stolen information and the virus she would upload. She moved the scan from her computer to her phone, sending her alerts about her neighbors, getting facial scans from various databases. She pulled her hair back and put her glasses on. If she was going to go in this, she would go dressed as Felicity Smoak, not Felicity Queen.

Felicity gathered up her things and left for Natalie’s. She took a deep breath and walked across the street and pounded on the door.

Natalie opened the door. “Hi Felicity!” she said, giving her a big hug. “It’s so good to see you!” 

Felicity returned the embraced and walked into the Carmichael household. Oliver could do his thing roughing up enemy spies and threatening criminals with arrows. 

Now it was her turn to conquer. 

Felicity entered the house. Natalie prattled on about something or other; Felicity didn’t really pay attention. Instead, her eyes wandered around the house, observing if anything seemed out of place. Everything seemed normal, though, which almost unsettled Felicity more than anything. 

“How about I make us some lunch? I’ve got some nice turkey in fridge, I’ll whip up something real quick,” said Natalie.

“Um, Natalie, do you mind if I use your bathroom?” asked Felicity. “I’ve not really been feeling well too lately.”

Natalie nodded as she pulled various foods out of the fridge. “Yes, absolutely, you know where it is,” she answered.

Felicity walked upstairs and peeked out over the stair balcony to make sure Natalie wasn’t watching and entered the bathroom instead. She pulled out a pair of rubber gloves from her purse and opened the computer. Pulling out her flash drive, Felicity immediately went to work scanning through the computer looking for the files and wiping the stolen information. Suddenly she was interrupted by a buzz from her phone. It was the scan she had been running. 

Felicity’s blood seemed to freeze.   
“It can’t be…” she muttered. 

Her phone started to buzz. It was Oliver. “Oliver?”

“Felicity where are you?” he asked, voice still low and gravelly from working. He sounded...angry. No, not angry, worried.

“I’m at the Carmichael’s house,” she answered softly. “I’ve got the stolen information, but there’s something I think you need to know.” 

“Felicity, get out of there now,” he barked. “Bryce isn’t the enemy spy. He’s MI-6.”

“I know,” said Felicity. “Natalie is the one we’re after. But I’ve got the information, I can get out of here in ten minutes.”

“Felicity?” asked Natalie from downstairs.

Felicity rushed to get her things and put the laptop back in place. Just a fey more keystrokes to make sure she didn’t leave a trail. 

“I have to go, Oliver. I’ll see you at home.” With that, Felicity hung up the phone. She shut the computer, but everything back in its place, and raced out of the room. She opened the bathroom door and closed it, making it look like she came out of the bathroom.

“Are you okay, Felicity?” asked Natalie.

Suddenly Felicity saw Natalie in a whole new light. Russian spy, married an MI-6 spy, used his work to steal information from MI-6, moved to America under a pseudonym to steal more information from the American government. From what Felicity found, she was likely selling out all this information so she could go off the grid. Felicity grew nervous as she walked down the stairs. If Natalie wasn’t on to her, she could escape, information in hand. Did Natalie know? That was the biggest question, one Felicity wasn’t sure she knew the answer to. If Natalie had her figured out, she was in definite danger.

“Yeah, I’m not feeling too great. Oliver’s coming home early, I think I might just go home. I’m so sorry, Natalie. I wish I could stay and chat,” she said, trying to maintain her countenance. Her heart pounded, but Felicity refused to let her voice waver.

“Oh, well here, the least I could do is offer you something before you go. I already have sandwiches made for the two of us,” she said. “Come on, have a little bit of girl time.” 

“I really should go…”

“I insist!” said Natalie. She put Felicity’s plate in front of her and pulled out a chair for Felicity, who begrudgingly sat down. It looked like she didn’t really have a choice.

Felicity waited for Natalie to take a bite of her food and take a sip of her drink. Natalie did, and Felicity slowly took a bite of her own turkey sandwich, which was quite delicious. She took a sip of lemonade to wash it down.

The two of them continued to eat in silence, Felicity still feeling uncomfortable about the whole situation. Nothing seemed wrong with Natalie’s food. Perhaps Felicity had worried too much. Now that would be something to brag about: tricking a professional spy and leaving clean with information.

Suddenly Felicity felt woozy.

“Natalie, what did you put in my drink?”

Everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver races to rescue Felicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have been so awesome about this story. Thank you so much for all of your comments and reblogs and everything. I've officially finished the end of this story, which is sort of surreal. This story will have ten chapters. Thank you for everything. Truly.

Oliver arrived home to an empty house. The lights were all out, and Felicity was nowhere to be found. 

“Felicity!” he shouted. There was no answer. He raced through the house only to find that Felicity was still gone. It had been long past her “home in ten minutes” by now. Oliver debated as to whether he should wait any longer. If he stormed in without warning, Natalie would certainly know that something was wrong. But if he left Felicity alone in there...she had the information and if Natalie had her…

Oliver pulled out his phone and called Felicity’s number. 

“Mr. Queen, I had a hunch you would be calling soon. I presume you’re looking for your wife,” said Natalie on the other end. 

“Where. Is. Felicity,” he growled.

“Well she’s of no use to me, and she tried to steal my information. It’s a good thing our miss Felicity isn’t really your wife Mr. Queen, otherwise I’m afraid I’d make you a widower by the end of the night.”

“Is Felicity still alive?” 

Silence.

“Oliver?” Felicity’s voice wavered over that one word, and a small bubble of rage formed in the pit of Oliver’s stomach.

“I’m coming for you, Felicity.”

With that, Oliver hung up the phone and raced across the street, bow and arrows abandoned for a small gun and several refills just in case. He didn’t care that he was still wearing his business suit. Felicity was in danger, and that was all that mattered right now. 

He burst down the door to find Bryce sitting at the kitchen table on the laptop. 

“Your wife is good, Oliver. Or well, not your wife, as it turns out. She’s left very little information here. Wiped what we stole. It’s a good thing she’s got that flash drive on her, otherwise our plans would have been lost,” he said without looking up. 

Oliver raced over and slammed Bryce’s head against the table. “Are you working with Natalie?”

“We married for a reason, Oliver. With that information we could go off the grid forever, sell it to the highest bidder, retire in the Bahamas. Better than the suburbs.” Bryce chuckled and slid out from Oliver’s grip. He aimed a punch at Oliver, who quickly deflected it.

“Bryce you are a piece of scum,” said Oliver, who grabbed the chair and hit Bryce with it, effectively knocking him out. “My Felicity is in danger; I don’t have time for this,” he muttered.

Oliver heard a sickening thud upstairs. “Felicity!” he shouted. He raced upstairs to find Felicity tied to a chair with zip ties in the bedroom, the chair recently knocked over, Felicity’s head bleeding. He lifted the chair back upright and took the piece of duct tape off her mouth.

“Are you okay?” he asked, placing his hand on her cheek and with the other slipped a knife into her hand.

“Oliver, look out!” screamed Felicity. Natalie had hidden herself while Oliver took care of Felicity and leapt out at him, tackling him to the ground. 

Felicity worked to wriggle herself free from the zip ties, the plastic cutting into her wrists as she tugged and pulled, using the knife Oliver had given her to try and cut herself free without hurting herself. 

Before Felicity could do anything, Natalie grabbed her gun and held it to Felicity’s head. Felicity breathed in sharply, surprised at the contact of the cold metal against her temple. She closed her eyes. It was just like Slade. Just like the Count. Breathe. If she focused on her breathing, she wouldn’t cry. 

“Stand back, Oliver. It’s either the flash drive or your precious Felicity,” said Natalie, holding up the flash drive in the other hand. 

“Let her go!” said Oliver. Felicity had barely flinched when Natalie put the gun to her head, though Oliver could tell that she was barely holding it together. Had his plan to help her escape not worked?

“Let me and my husband go with the information and you can have her. I’ll take her at gunpoint wherever I need to go, Oliver. I’m not afraid of taking a hostage.” She looked at Felicity. “Or killing one.”

Felicity worked her hardest not to cry. She had to focus on the task at hand. Cut the zip ties, escape, avoid getting killed. Focus, Felicity. 

“You don’t have to do this, Natalie. You and Bryce can work out a deal with ARGUS. Surrender peacefully and no one has to get hurt,” said Oliver.

Natalie shrugged. “I don’t particularly like that plan.”

Felicity suddenly shoved Natalie’s hand up and the gun went off, narrowly avoiding Felicity’s head. She wrestled the gun from Natalie’s hand and tossed it aside. Oliver took the chance and hit her over the head, a blow hard enough that Natalie fell unconscious.

“I never really liked her anyway,” said Felicity. 

Oliver stared in amazement at Felicity before asking, “Where’s the flash drive?” 

The two tied Natalie up much in the same way that she had tied up Felicity with some spare zip ties they found. They pried the flash drive from her, tied Bryce up too, and called ARGUS. 

After a quick phone call to ARGUS, Oliver embraced Felicity and held on to her tightly, standing in the living room of the Carmichael’s house. 

“I’m so glad you’re safe,” he whispered, stroking her hair. 

Felicity’s strength began to waver as the adrenaline of the past few minutes finally wore off. She said nothing and simply lost herself in Oliver’s embrace.

Several long minutes later Oliver whispered, “Come on, Felicity. Let’s go home.”


	9. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver does his best to take care of a rather shaken up Felicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well friends, we have reached the end. This is the second to last chapter, or the last chapter plus an epilogue. This story has really been my first multi chapter adventure in getting back into fanfiction. I've had a lot of fun doing this, and I hope you have too. Thank you for all of your support and kind reviews! I couldn't have done it without you guys.

It was strange, walking across the street. The sun had begun to set, oranges and reds setting the clouds aflame melting into a symphony of color. Felicity and Oliver desperately hoped that no one from the neighborhood was watching. Felicity’s glasses were bent, makeup streaming down her cheeks and hair a complete mess. Oliver’s suit was torn slightly in the fight, scratches and bruises already forming on his body. The looked like a wreck and they knew it.

They entered the house, and Felicity quickly sat down on the couch. Oliver wrapped a blanket around her and let her sit in silence.

“Felicity, you’re bleeding,” he said. “Let me take care of that.” Oliver raced upstairs to the bathroom to grab some of the medical supplies. He came downstairs immediately to take care of Felicity. Sitting across from her on the couch, he dabbed at the blood on her temple, careful not to hurt her in the process. She winced as he put an antiseptic on the cut. It wasn’t too deep, mostly just a skin abrasion, but Oliver felt better helping clean it up. 

“I’m sorry, Oliver,” whispered Felicity.

Oliver wrinkled his brow. “What for?”

“For putting you in this position again. For putting myself in danger when I didn’t need to. If I had done my research on Natalie sooner, maybe none of this would have happened,” she said weakly.

“Hey.” Oliver put a hand on her cheek, and Felicity leaned into the touch, closing her eyes and sighing. She opened them slowly to see Oliver staring at her, his face beaming with pride. “You were amazing.”

Several silent tears started to flow from Felicity’s eyes, and Oliver wiped them away with his thumb. Oliver leaned in and kissed her gently, closing his eyes as he pulled her close. Felicity closed her eyes and sighed into the kiss, welcoming the affection, warmth spreading through her entire body. As the kiss ended, Oliver simply leaned his forehead against hers, hands still on her face. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

“You’re safe now,” he said. “I’ve got you.”

“I love you Oliver,” whispered Felicity, surprised that she had said it out loud while Oliver was paying such close attention to her.

Oliver kissed her again, and Felicity’s heart skipped a beat. “I love you too Felicity.” 

The two of them sat on the couch in silence for some time, Oliver’s arms wrapped around Felicity and her head resting on his chest, resting after the intensity of the day. Every so often, Oliver would play with her hair and whisper, “I love you” into her hair, and action that made Felicity smile. She nuzzled herself closer to him and let herself finally breathe. She fell asleep resting on Oliver’s chest.

Felicity woke up when Oliver started to move. He stood up and stretched, which both confused and excited Felicity.

“Oliver?” she said in a dazed and drowsy voice, propping herself up on the couch.

Oliver leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. That man really loved forehead kisses, not that Felicity was complaining. “Stay there. I’ll be right back.”

Felicity lazily turned on the tv. She could hear pots and pans tumbling around in the kitchen. Delightful smells soon came from the kitchen. Something began smoking, however, and she could hear Oliver cursing at the food. Felicity giggled. 

“Oliver, do you need any help?” she asked.

“No! Stay in the living room!” he shouted. “This is my gift to you. We deserve it after such a long and awful day.”

Felicity did so, and continued watching TV. Nearly a half an hour later, Oliver walked in with a plate of spaghetti and green beans, fork included. In spite of the sounds Felicity had heard coming from the kitchen, it smelled and looked delicious.

Oliver shrugged as he handed the plate to her. “It’s really one of the few things I know how to make,” he said. 

“That’s not the impression I got from what I heard going on in the kitchen,” said Felicity, smirking.

Oliver kissed her on the forehead. “Shut up and eat your spaghetti,” he replied playfully. 

Felicity took the plate from him as he went to get his own plate and a drink for her. The two of them ate together, and Felicity couldn’t help the look of pure joy on her face. 

“Oliver?” she ventured.

Oliver looked up from his spaghetti. “Hm?”

“You said you loved me, and I love you so...what does this mean for us?” she asked nervously.

Oliver thought a moment. “It means I love you and I want to be with you. No matter what happens, I want to be with you,” he answered, twirling her hair through his fingers. “Is that a good answer?”

Felicity nodded quickly, her eyes brightening and smile widening as Oliver answered. “Yes, yes it is.” 

They quickly finished their spaghetti and put their plates in the sink. Oliver wrapped his hands around Felicity’s waist and pulled her close. “I guess it’s only fitting that my fake wife becomes my girlfriend once our marriage ends,” he said. They kissed once more, fuller and deeper this time, and oh, Felicity knew it was going to be a fun night. 

As they laid in bed that night, Oliver’s hands gripping her ass, shirtless and sweaty, Felicity couldn’t help but smile. She’d been right when she’d said those words so long ago. It did feel good having him inside her. And thank God she was able to say it now under very non platonic circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small note on the ending here: I debated back and forth between having a super explicit smutty scene and glossing over it. As you can tell, I didn't go for the explicit smut. (Though my other story, The Candidate's Daughter, will have a scene like that.) It didn't feel right. I almost didn't add it in at all, except I felt that I needed to after some of the buildup earlier. It was a writer instinct, and I trusted my gut. Sorry if that's a bit disappointing.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief, fun epilogue to our story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well friends, it's the end of the fic. Thanks for all of you who have supported me and encouraged me along the way. I leave you with a really short epilogue that's just a fun little bit of what happens next. If you enjoyed this fluffy little fic, you also might enjoy my other multi-chapter fic, The Candidate's Daughter. Thank you again for all of your wonderful support.

They arrived back at the foundry the next day, still slightly giddy from their last night together. Oliver had trouble keeping his hands off Felicity. Even casual touches became whispers of “I love you” with a graze of the hand on the other person’s leg. 

They stood close together, talking in hushed voices. 

“Should we tell them?” asked Felicity.

“I don’t know. Maybe we should wait.”

“I just don’t want to change team dynamics, you know?”

Oliver chuckled and leaned in for a kiss as Roy walked in. He found Oliver’s arms wrapped around Felicity’s waist, hands making a grab for her (absolutely gorgeous) ass, Felicity’s hands around his neck.

“Oh my god you guys, seriously?” he said, making a disgusted noise.

Diggle entered the foundry and smirked.

Felicity blushed a bright shade of scarlet and slowly let go of Oliver. Oliver didn’t actually let go of Felicity but pulled her to his side.

“Um, hi guys, we’re back!” said Felicity, waving awkwardly and very obviously feeling uncomfortable. 

Oliver seemed to be enjoying this awkward moment too much. “This is exactly what it looks like.”

Roy shook his head. “Could you two have waited even a week after you got back? It hasn’t even been an hour yet! 

Oliver shrugged. “Sorry.”

Roy pulled his wallet out from his pocket. “Dammit guys, now I owe Diggle twenty bucks. You two are the worst.”

Oliver and Felicity looked at each other and said in unison, “We know.”

Oliver kissed Felicity again, a little more innocently this time, and Roy groaned while Diggle just chuckled.

“Pay up, kid. I won this bet fair and square.”

Oliver definitely would have minded the fact that his friends had made a bet over he and Felicity much more if Felicity’s lips weren’t pressed to his and he couldn’t feel her smile as they kissed.

Yeah, he definitely didn’t mind at all.


End file.
